


consume my mind

by fraffic



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraffic/pseuds/fraffic
Summary: in which modern Moritz and Melchior meet up at the park and unknowingly gush their feelings out to each other in their journals.
Relationships: Melchior Gabor/Moritz Stiefel
Kudos: 14





	consume my mind

“Melchi, would you like to meet at the park tonight?” Moritz texted. He placed his phone on his bed and took off his uniform jacket.  
His phone lit up. “What is it, Moritz?”  
“I just got my notebook. My mother bought it for me while I was at school. Would you like to write together?” He tossed his phone back on his bed and took his socks off. They had fallen to his ankles during his vigorous walk home from school, avoiding bullies and teachers seeking him out to work after school.  
“I would love to, Moritz. 6, at our tree?” The older boy messaged back.  
“6 it is.” 

Moritz hunkered down beneath their usual meeting tree, making sure to carefully position himself in front of the heart-shaped “MG + MS” that he carved into the trunk the previous week. He grabbed his pen and began to twirl it, trying to think of what to write about in his brand new notebook when he saw Melchior approaching. His nervous instincts slammed his notebook shut.  
“What’re you writing, Moritz? Is it about me?” Melchior winked as Moritz tried to hide his increasingly rosy cheeks.  
“No, Melchi. I haven't written a thing. I was waiting for you.” He smiled.  
Melchior sat next to Moritz and leaned back, staring at the sky through the leaves. Moritz stared at him and admired him. His fashion, his confidence, his general attractiveness. He was known to complement his fiendishly good looks with light colors, usually in jeans and in button downs. His shoes were always dark, typically black boots or maroon Vans. Moritz, on the other hand, could always be found in ripped black jeans, plain black or white t-shirts, and drawn-on black Converse. This all was outside of school, of course, where the two were forced to match in their dark blue uniforms.  
“Let’s write about each other, Melchi.” Moritz suggested.  
Melchior whipped his head back down to earth. “That’s a great idea, Moritz.” He smiled at the boy and put a hand on his shoulder.  
Moritz would never admit to his face, but his unrequited love for his best friend was growing by the second.  
Melchior returned his hand to his body before reaching for the zipper on his black Jansport backpack, pulling out his notebook. Originally red, he had placed stickers all over the front cover. The stickers were all Moritz’s own drawings that Melchior had plastered onto the cover. The first half was filled with journal entries, where he recalled his days and made note of his opinions. He had been doing the same routine for months now, onto his fourth notebook. Moritz’s plain black notebook, newly purchased, had nothing but pen-testing scribbles on the top corner of the first page. His previous two notebooks had been similar to Melchior’s, except written entirely at school. His slacking behaviors, which were not limited to just journaling during class, had dropped his grades below what was deemed salvageable. By some miracle, however, he had passed his middle terms.  
“Let’s see…” Melchior flipped through the worn notebook and found his next available page. “A whole page for you, Moritz.”  
Again, Moritz tried to hide his bright red cheeks from the boy, but to no avail. Melchior placed the back of his hand on the smaller boy’s cheek and smiled. “A page of just you.” He gently repeated.  
Moritz attempted to diffuse the dreamy situation by grabbing Melchior’s wrist, but that only made his thoughts run even more wild. “L-let’s write.” He placed Melchior’s hand back on his notebook and returned his own hand to brush his curls out of his eyes.  
He began to gush his feelings out onto the fresh paper, writing a story about the two of them kissing, and getting married, and doing the unspeakable things Melchior had taught him.  
The two minutes that Melchior had set on his phone timer went by slower than ever. Moritz had enjoyed imagining what he was imagining, and occasionally looking up at his crush to write down details, and even draw a little picture of him. He made sure to note that his chipped black painted nails seemed to glisten in the setting sun, and that his pastel pink cap that was holding down his unbrushed hair was slightly keeled, and that his hands were covered in marker from his late nights of drawing pictures and writing stories for Moritz.  
The alarm rang, frightening Moritz and causing him to, once again, instinctively close his notebook.  
“Let’s switch.” Melchior smiled. “I want to hear what you said about me.”  
Moritz laughed nervously. “Why would we do that?” He faked a smile, internally terrified that his feelings would be exposed.  
“I wrote about you and you wrote about me. Why not read about ourselves from someone else’s perspective, Moritz?”  
Moritz began biting his nails, his neck flopping.  
“I’m scared for you to read mine, too, Moritz. But it’ll be fun, I promise. Okay?”  
Moritz began to flap his notebook by the spine, letting go of it mid-swing and letting it fly, almost striking his friend in the face. “Okay.” Melchior chuckled and picked up Moritz’s notebook, as he grabbed Melchior’s and began reading.  
It was a poem. A sweet, engaging, beautiful love poem to the boy a year his junior. Moritz’s heart began to beat faster and faster until he could no longer feel anything except love for the author. He then looked at the drawing; a beautiful rendition of Moritz and his moppy head. He smiled, his head pounding in the best way.  
“Melchior, I-” He was interrupted by the boy pulling him into a kiss. When he was finally released, he continued: “I didn’t know you liked me like that, Melchi.”  
“Really?” Melchior scoffed. “I thought I couldn’t make it any clearer!” He smiled.  
Moritz grabbed Melchior’s hand and laid his head on his shoulder, finally feeling as if he was living as someone he can stand.


End file.
